Submerged in the shades of the heart
by Roxas-13-Nobody
Summary: Roxas llega a Ciudad de Halloween sin saber que un peligro le acecha... Pronto axel irá en su ayuda AKUROKU
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** ni Kingdom Hearts ni Pesadilla antes de navidad son mios (que más quisiera)

**Submerged in the shades of the heart...**

**Chapter 1**

A Roxas no acababa de gustarle demasiado ese día del año. La gente disfrazada, asustandose unos a otros por caramelos...Negó con la cabeza, suspirando y cerró la ventana de su habitación.

En lo que llevaba de día ya habían llamado a la puerta más de seis parejas y grupos de chicos y casi se habían quedado sin golosinas que dar.

_''Tranquilos, nos repondremos con nuestra recolecta nocturna terrorífica!!'' _había dicho Olette. Roxas no se disfrazaba ni salía a por caramelos. Según él, eso era de críos. Pero a Hayner, Pence y Olette les encantaba, así que no decía nada para no ofenderles.

Ya al principio del anochecer, los tres se disfrazaron y se prepararon para salir.

-¿Seguro que no quieres venir, Roxas?-insistió Hayner por vigésima vez. Roxas negó con la cabeza.

-Ok, entonces te hemos dejado algo para que cenes en la cocina, no nos esperes despierto!!- le dijo Olette, abriendo la puerta. Salieron y dejaron solo a Roxas.

Poco rato más tarde, Roxas comenzó a agazaparse. Era noche de brujas. Pero las brujas no existían. Bueno sí, Naminé, pero ella no era mala...

Los fantasmas y espíritus tampoco existían. Y mucho menos se iban a presentar esa noche en su casa.

Acurrucado en su cama leía un libro, intranquilo. Notaba que alguien le observaba. Pero no era la misma persona que solía espiarle... esta presencia era otra, más siniestra...

De golpe, se apagaron todas las luces! Roxas, exaltado, se encogió bajo las sábanas cerrando los ojos con fuerza.

_''No!'' _pensó_'' Esto es lo que suele pasar, crees que te has escondido y Zas!! te atrapan''_. Salió de la cama con el corazón en la garganta. Todo estaba oscuro y hacía mucho frío.

Entonces, por la ventana entró un resplandor verde, intenso y Roxas vió tres lucecitas que parecían luciérnagas. Salió de la casa y las siguió.

Al poco rato Hayner, Pence y Olette volvieron y se encontraron la casa abierta y las luces encendidas. Ni rastro de Roxas.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_''Nunca...había estado aquí...¿o sí?''_ se preguntó Roxas. Estaba en un extraño bosque, delante de un tronco que tenía una puerta abierta con forma de calabaza. Notó un fuerte empujón en la espalda, oyó unas risas y cayó por el tronco sin remedio, gritando.

Cuando despertó se encontró delante de una puerta con barrotes estilo góticos, los árboles del lugar estaban muertos y seguía siendo de noche. Leyó un letrero que colgaba de un espantapájaros con cabeza de calabaza:** Welcome to Halloween Town**. Roxas comenzó a caminar, cauteloso. Al pasar frente a un espejo se quedó acongojado. ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Por qué llevaba esas ropas? Maquillaje gótico, ropa inusualmente atrayente... se fijó en que llevaba puesto un colgante con... sonrió enterneciéndose. Se miró su tatuaje y sus alas: una de angel negro, otra de demonio. Siguió caminando.

Entró en la ciudad y quedó aterrado. Ese lugar parecía sacado de las pesadillas. Al llegar al centro de la plaza notó una fría mano en el hombro que hizo que se congelase en el lugar y su corazón se parase momentaneamente. Miró la mano de reojo y vió que estaba formada por huesos. Palideciendo, se giró poco a poco: ante él había un esqueleto de poco más de dos metros de altura, que lo miraba sonriendo. -¡Vaya, hola Sora, cuanto tiempo sin verte! ¿Te has teñido de rubio? ¡Te queda mucho mejor!-le dijo aquél tipo.

-P-p-pe-perdone... yo...yo no soy Sora...-balbuceó Roxas, evitando gritar. El esqueleto se lo quedó mirando confuso.-¡Claro que eres Sora! Vaya, que te has golpeado la cbeza al venir?-se agachó sonriendo.

-Le digo que yo no soy Sora...me llamo Roxas...

-¡¡Jack!! El profesor requiere tu presencia!-le llamó una voz femenina.

-Oh, vaya. Bueno, mejor voy yendo...¿vienes, Sora?-dijo, y comenzó a caminar. Roxas se quedó en el sitio, anonanado. ¡¡¡No era Sora!!! ¿Porqué ese tipo le había confundido? ¿Acaso Sora había estado allí?

-Perdona... has dicho que te llamas Roxas, no?-dijo la voz femenina a su espalda. Se giró y vió a una mujer hecha toda de harapos. Era muy bonita, pero causaba cierta impresión. -Si... soy Roxas, no Sora. Qué es este sitio? Quién eres tu? Y ese esqueleto?

Ella se rió:- Estás en la Ciudad de Halloween, yo soy Sally y él era Jack, el Rey de Halloween. Encantada de conocerte, Roxas.-le sonrió.

Al entrar en el laboratorio del doctor, Roxas notó un escalofrío.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Vaya, vaya... así que ese mocoso acaba de llegar... es un poco miedica, no crees??

-...

-No digas nada, sé lo que piensas. Me encantan los críos para cenar...y así de paso...me vengaré de Sora de una vez por todas...

-...

-No, no me olvido de tí... atraparé vivo al muchacho...te lo dejaré hasta que te hartes y después...

Una risa maquiavélica se escuchó por toda la ciudad, a la cual se sumó otra.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

En Twilight Town, Hayner, Pence y Olette estaban buscando a Roxas por el pueblo cuando se toparon con alguien frente a su casa. -Oh, vaya...-murmuró Olette, sorprendida.

Axel les miró extrañado:-¿No está Roxas? Llevo rato picando...no ha ido con vosotros?

-Tú no tienes nada que ver??-le espetó Hayner, que apretaba los puños con fuerza hasta el punto de herirse las palmas.

-¿Algo que ver? ¿Con qué? ¿Qué ha pasado algo!!!! ¿Le ha pasado algo a Roxas??-preguntó, preocupado.

-Ha desaparecido!-le explicó Pence-no quiso venir con nosotros a recoger caramelos y se quedó en casa. A la hora volvimos y estaba la puerta abierta.

-...-Axel se quedó pensativo, ignorando la mirada de odio que le echaba el amigo de Roxas.

Se despidió de ellos diciendoles que investigaría y les avisaría si lo encontraba.

-Oook!! Nosotros también te avisaremos si lo encontramos antes!!!-le despidió Olette.

Axel entró en la mansión de Naminé y se dirigió al cuarto blanco. -¿¿Sabes donde está Roxas??

La chica levantó la vista del cuaderno.-Hace unas horas he oído que le habían visto en la estacíon de tren...¿Axel?-el Nobody ya se había ido-...de nada...pero, ¿esos dos no habían quedado?

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Escucha, Roxas.-le dijo Jack- Es importante que mientras estés aquí no tengas ningún miedo...porque podría ser terrible para tí!!

-¿Qué puede pasar?

-En Halloween Town existen unas criaturas llamadas **''Fear-Eaters'' **que se alimentan del miedo de las personas, a la vez que lo aumentan y las debilita hasta el punto de inpedirles moverse... o las engullen completamente con su miedo. Si alguno de esos seres te atrapa...asustado... puedes acabar muy mal...Así que ten cuidado, chico.

Roxas se quedó pensativo ante la explicación del doctor.

Jack le miraba fijamente:-¿Es una casualidad?

-¿El que?

-Que seas tan parecido a Sora.-dijo Jack.

-Eso es muy fácil, Jack... se parece a Sora porque es su Incorpóreo.-dijo el doctor. Roxas retrocedió ante esa frase. Sally se llevó una mano a la boca, sorprendida.-¿Es un...incorpóreo? Eres peligroso?

-Claro que no!! Por lo menos para vosotros no-dijo Roxas, sonriendo. Jack rió alegre.

-¡Vaya, quién me lo iba a decir!-rió. _''¿Qué le parece tan gracioso?'' _pensaba Roxas. -Oh!-miró hacia la puerta del laboratorio.

Todos se quedaron de piedra. Sora acababa de entrar.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel acababa de llegar a la estación junto con los amigos de Roxas. -Dicen que este tren, una vez al año, lleva a un lugar siniestro y misterioso y terrorífico!!-dijo Olette. Axel la miró extrañado e incrédulo:-Quién dice semejante tontería?

-Es uno de los misterios de Twilight Town -aclaró Olette. _''Lo que hay que aguantar...'' _Axel suspiró. Quería encontrar a Roxas. La noche de Halloween no era segura... y aún faltaban horas para el amanecer.

-Quedaos aquí, yo cogeré el tren.-les dijo, entrando en la estación.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora y Roxas ya llevaban rato hablando de sus cosas...Jack había tenido que ir a hacer algunas cosas con el alcalde (que, según él, es un funcionario electo y no puede decidir por sí mismo)

-En fin... así que no te gusta la noche de Brujas?-le preguntó Sora a Roxas. Éste negó con la cabeza.-Tranquilo! A mí antes tampoco me gustaba! pero después descubres que lo espeluznante es divertido (como la cara de Riku nada más levantarse...) ops! hablé demasiado-Sora se sonrojó hasta las orejas. Roxas se rió como un descosido.-Deberías de ver el pelo de Axel cuando se levanta, parece un león de Pride Lands!!!-le dijo Roxas, riendo todo rojo. Se quedó pensando...-Probrablemente, Axel ahora mismo me esté buscando...-murmuró. Se había dejado de reír. Sora lo miró de forma interrogativa:-¿Y eso?

-Es que... hoy habíamos quedado para salir juntos... pero sin saber como he llegado aquí, y de eso ya hace horas...

Sora también había dejado de reirse...Roxas parecía triste...

Roxas se levantó y se marchó caminando hacia el cementerio. Sora intentó seguirle, pero tropezó y cayó al río como una piedra.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel entró en el tronco del árbol macabro y todo él cambió, al igual que lo hicieron Roxas y Sora. Pasó a llevar un ropaje muy corto... notó algo extraño en su cuerpo... -¿Y estas orejas?? Ay! son de verdad...y los bigotes?? Auch! también...O.o Haber qué...colas de kitsune?? Humm...1, 2, 3, 4, 5, 6, 7...se miro dentro del pantalón: 8!! (hentai ¬¬) Bueno, tengo 7 colas de kitsune... pelirrojas y peluditas...que mal suena eso...-se miró ante el espejo. Llevaba un colgante con el número XIII. Y su numero VIII tatuado en el brazo también estaba en su lugar. _''Vaya, por una vez esa cría tiene información de calidad...'' _pensó._ ''En fin, a encontrar a Roxas!!!''_

Entró en la ciudad.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jack encontró a Sora en el puente, debatiendose en una cruenta escalada...con los escalones de piedra a tres metros cerca.

-¡¡¡Sora, acaban de secuestrar a tu amigo!!!- dijo, alarmado y sofocado.

-¡¡¿¿COMO??!!-Sora cayó de nuevo al río, con una enorme inquietud y preocupación.

-¡Tenemos...que rescatarle...!


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen del cap. anterior (con melodía de Detective Conan de fondo):** Roxas llega sin saber como a Halloween Town y allí se encuentra con Sora. Al separarse sin querer, Roxas es secuestrado. Paralelamente, Axel, que busca a Roxas, llega a la ciudad.

**Capitulo 2**

Axel se topó de narices con Sally, que buscaba a sus nuevos amigos, preocupada. -Oh, vaya, hola!

-Hola, me llamo Axel, me gustaría saber si ha venido por aquí un chico así de alto, más o menos...-le preguntó a Sally, marcando altura con las manos.

-Vaya...¿te refieres a Sora o a Roxas?-le preguntó ella.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Roxas no daba crédito a sus ojos. Ante él se encontraba el ser más horroroso de cuantos había visto en esa ciudad. Era una especie de saco de patatas, relleno de bichos asquerosos... Se extrañó de que no le hubiera atado ni encadenado... pero enseguida supo por qué. No se había dado cuenta, pero al sentir miedo un espíritu se le había acercado hasta cogerle por los tobillos y entrando en él, poco a poco no podía moverse, lo cual hacía que se asustara más. Y aquél ser ahí plantado delante tampoco ayudaba demasiado. Entonces vio entrar por la puerta a la última persona que jamás desearía ver: Luxord. Se acercó a él y le agarró con fuerza de las muñecas.

-Bien hecho, Oogie... pero, si te parece, porqué no dejas que me tome mi tiempo?? Tranquilo, cuando acabe expulsaré de su cuerpo al ''Fear-Eater''... habíamos quedado en que era para tí.-miró a Roxas con sus crueles ojos azules:-Qué pasa, Roxas? Te acuerdas bien de mí?-comenzó a reír en voz baja, le tiró al suelo y comenzó a quitarle la ropa. Roxas no podía moverse, enseguida se quedaría sin voz... lo último que alcanzó a gritar fue:- ¡¡¡SOCORRO!!! ¡¡¡Qué alguien me ayude!!! ¡¡¡AXEL!!!-comenzó a llorar, impotente y asustado.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sora se detuvo de golpe. Jack se giró para mirarle.-¿Te encuentras bien? tienes mala cara...

-Yo...estoy bien...pero..¿no has oído un grito?

-¡¡Sora!!¡¡Sora!!- alguien le estaba llamando... miró a su alrededor y vió cómo Axel se acercaba corriendo hacia él acompañado de Sally.

-¿Es amigo tuyo?-preguntó Jack, curioso. Axel llegó hasta él.

-¿Donde está Roxas? ¿No estaba contigo?-le preguntó. Sora estaba muy pálido.

Jack intervino:- Oogie Boogie ha secuestrado a Roxas... ahora mismo íbamos a recatarle.

Axel miró a Sora, desconcertado:-¿Estáis bromeando? ¿Es una broma? ¿COMO QUE SECUESTRADO?-gritó.

Sally cogió a Sora del hombro: parecía que iba a desplomarse y estaba cada vez más pálido. Axel lo miró alterado.

-Jack, Jack!!!-los chicos de Oogie Boogie llegaron hasta Jack. Parecían alarmados por alguna razón. -Oh, mirad, es Sora!!-gritó Lock.

-¿Sora? No puede ser, si lo acabamos de ver...-dijo Barrel.

-¡Es cierto! ¡¡El señor Oogie Boogie ha capturado un chico!! Llevaba algun tiempo planeandolo con un hombre encapuchado.-dijo Shock- Nos dijo: ''Traed a Sora'' y lo hicimos...

Lleno de furia, Axel agarró a los dos niños dejando a Shock agazapada:-¡¡Por lo visto habéis traido a la ciudad al chico que no era y ahora por vuestra culpa Roxas está en gran peligro!!-les gritó enfadado.

-¡¡Pero nosotros no sabíamos lo que iba a hacer el encapuchado!!-intentó defenderse Shock, que comenzaba a asustarse ante la mirada de Axel. El pelirrojo comenzó a palidecer.

-¿¿Qué está haciendo el encapuchado...??-susurró Sora, angustiado.

-Está abusando de él, pero es la primera vez que vemos algo así.-exlicó Lock.

-Cierto, le ha quitado la ropa...-murmuró Barrel.

-Por supuesto, el señor Oogie Boogie ha dicho que en cuanto ese hombre se harte, que devorará al chico...

Axel estaba alteradísimo:-¿¿DONDE ESTÁ?? ¿Donde tienen a Roxas? Responded!!

Jack le quito a los niños de las manos.-Tranquilizate, ponerte así to te ayudará...ni a él tampoco.

-Se lo han llevado a la sala de Juegos de Boogie...-explicó Barrel.-Es por aquí, os guiamos!!

-Sally, tú mejor vuelve a la ciudad...-le aconsejó Jack. Ella asintió preocupada y se marchó, mirando atrás de vez en cuando.

-Vamos!!-ordenó Jack a los niños.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luxord miraba a Roxas. Ya había terminado, pero aún no le había dicho nada a Oogie. No tenía la más minima intención de avisar a ese monstruo. Le parecía una blasfemia que quisiera devorar a semejante muñequito... Al quitarle la ropa le había robado el colgante y ahora lo miraba, cachondeandose. Roxas lo observaba, impotente. Se sentía muy débil y no podía hablar ni moverse... pero su miedo se había transformado en resignación, por lo que el ''Fear-Eater'' estaba perdiendo control sobre él: no lo engulliría.

-Vaya... dime, Roxas... donde está tu adorado salvador? Tanto hablar de que te protegería... y ¿donde está? yo no lo veo por aquí, y ¿tu?-dijo, y comenzó a reírse cruelmente. Volvieron a brotar lágrimas de los ojos de Roxas. ''Cerdo cabrón...'' pensó. Y finalmente la resignación se transformó en rabia. El espíritu abandonó su cuerpo. Se concentró con toda su alma en hacer algo que nunca había conseguido: abrir un portal. ''Axel y los demás pueden, no? Incluso Naminé hace portales, porqué a mí nunca me salen?'' Y, aunque estaba muy débil, consiguió hacer uno y se arrastró a él, arrebatandole antes a Luxord su colgante. El número Diez se quedó atonito ante lo que veía y no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, consiguiendo Roxas escapar. En el momento en que el portal se cerraba, Oogie Boogie entraba en la Sala.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

-Aquí es!!!- Lock, Shock y Barrel se quedaron fuera mientras Jack, Sora y Axel entraban en la casa de Oogie Boogie. Lo primero que oyeron fue una gran discusión. -¿¿Cómo que se ha escapado?? El ''Fear-Eater'' lo tenía inmovilizado!!!

-Sí, cierto, no me explico cómo se ha podido ir...lo que más me ha sorprendido ha sido el hecho de que haya abierto un portal... jamás había hecho uno...

-¡¡¡TU; CERDO ASQUEROSO!!!

Ambos se giraron, sorprendidos. Axel estaba allí, con todo el cuerpo rodeado de fuego (y no, no es broma), mirando a Luxord como quien mata con la mirada. Sora y Jack estaban algo más apartados. Axel fue hacia Luxord y, sin mediar palabra, le dió un puñetado que le partió la boca y la nariz, estrellandole contra la pared más cercana y una vez en el suelo comenzó a darle patadas en los costados y en el estómago.

-¡¡¡Axel, BASTA!!!- gritó Sora. Demasiado tarde: Luxord llevaba un dado en la mano y durante la paliza lo soltó. En el momento en que el dado tocó el suelo hubo una explosión que dió de lleno a Axel, que se apartó como pudo. Cuando el humo se disipó, en la Sala solo estaba Oogie Boogie. -De éste me encargo yo, vosotros id a buscar a Roxas-les dijo Jack, encarándose a Boogie.

Oogie, sin que nadie lo notase, acababa de activar una palanca. Axel, justo cuando comenzó a correr junto a Sora notó un fuerte tirón y un gran dolor y fue elevado por las colas hasta el techo. -¡¡Sora!! Ve a buscar a Roxas, por favor!! Yo enseguida me libero y te sigo!!!

Sora salió de la Sala.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mientras, cuando Roxas recobró el conocimiento se dió cuenta de dónde le había llevado el portal... y no le hizo nada de gracia.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Axel consiguió liberarse e abrió un portal, deseando con todas sus fuerzas llegar al mismo lugar que Roxas...

- - - -- - -- - -- ----- - -- - - - - - --- - - - - - - - -- - - -

Fin del fic

Continuará en otro fic, con otro título.

Arigatô!!!!


End file.
